The Slenderborn
by Kobold101
Summary: He is a human plus. He is a demigod. He. Is. The Slenderborn


**NNote: despite the amount of similarities between this and that, this chapter has no relation and took no inspiration from Naruto. I actually never knew it until I told my friend about this.**

**Never even seen the series. Nor do I plan to**

**WARNING!: Contains spoilers for another, currently unfinished story of mine. No Man's Land. However, this is a MLP story, and a Human in Equestria at that. If you do not wish to see this, continue reading.**

Hello, my name is Kobold Hosamen. I'm six feet tall, got messy, jet black hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Generally, I wear black sweatpants and sneakers, with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and a lighter blue T-shirt under underneath.

Hmm, what's that?

So, you wanna hear my story, huh?

You are one sick fuck.

Don't get me wrong, it's nice that someone cares enough to listen to me ramble on about how all this started. But the story's real fucked up.

Still wanna hear it? Fine.

So, where to start, where to start. The beginning is probably a good start.

My father went off to war a few days before I was born.

Killed almost instantly.

My mother died giving birth to me.

Parentless, I was sent to the nearest orphanage that would take me. Fairly normal place, grime all over the floor, broken pipes, half rotted beds, general hellish hole.

At the age of six I got kicked out. Safety reasons. I was causing the other kids to have nosebleeds and headaches when they've spent too much time near me.

And the occasional coughing up of blood.

So, I had to live the next year of my life on the streets, scrounging what I could from garbage cans and dumpsters. Had to result to helping a guy sell some drugs one time just to feed myself. Ate pretty good that night, actually.

So, I might have been homeless, but that doesn't mean I didn't go to school.

At no point in that sentence did I say I liked it.

I got bullied for being homeless and pale. And friendless. They never did anything violent, just general bully stuff. Pushing me around, calling me names, stealing my shit, that sorta thing.

So, eventually, I got tired of them, walked straight up to the bullies' leader...

And punched the little fucker right in his goddamn stupid face.

Needless to say, his lackeys weren't too happy about it.

They all chased me into the woods near the school, intent on beating the shit outta me.

I was seven at the time.

So, I kept running and running and running until I tripped over an exposed tree root. I was _this _close accepting my inevitable demise.

I looked up, and I saw Him. Mr. Tall, Thin, and Faceless.

He didn't say anything, he just reached his hand out and put it on my forehead. Everything I needed to know was given to me through that touch. Why he was here, what he was doing...

Who I was.

Everything.

Especially the Shadow Reversion.

You wanna know what he gave me through that touch?

He came there when he 'felt' my distress.

He 'unlocked' my full power.

What I was was one of his creations. He saw me when I was born and saw potential. He 'infused', I think is the right word, his power into me and 'unlocked' it on that night.

I am man plus. I am a demigod.

I. Am. The Slenderborn.

Anyway, back to the story.

I got up off the ground and turned toward the bullies. Best thing about being deep inside a forest?

No one can hear you scream.

I activated the Shadow Reversion, turning me into a slightly smaller version of Him.

Oh, you wanna know what happens next?

I slaughtered them.

I pulled out their intestines, strewing them across the branches, ripped out their spines, tore out their stomachs. Blood went everywhere, coating the trees, my hand, the brush, everything. Oh, it was fucking amazing the way the blood felt...

Heh, sorry, I tend to get a little...enthusiastic when talking about that night. Or any form of butchering, really.

Now that I think about it, I may have one of their spines around here somewhere. Wait...just a second...here it is.

Oh, don't look so scared. I'm not gunna kill you.

Yet.

Hmm, no, I didn't say anything.

So, back on topic. After I finished, I turned back into a human. I turned around and spoke to Him. Think I said 'I've killed them. Now what.' He spoke, well, not really spoke, more like thought into my head. Confusing, but I can't really word it better. Anyway, He 'said' 'Come with me.'

And that's how I got here, eight years later, in this cabin in the most secluded part of Yellowstone National Park. The part that humans only come across once or twice a year.

Nothing a little lead can't handle.

Anyways, I better be going. Father has a job for me. Something about building an inter-reality portal to Hell.

Although there is the problem of you.

No no, don't run, that'll prolong your death.

*sigh*. Here we go again. Where'd I put my gun.

There it is!

*bang* *bang*

* * *

><p><span><strong>There will be more chapters<strong>

**This is just an introduction.**

**Shout-out to bob the kraken. He's doing a very similar story to this, but completely different. It's called Twisted Shadows. **


End file.
